My Forged Wedding Ren Shibasaki
by SunKyuBunny
Summary: My own version of the famous iPhone otome app "My Forged Wedding" by Voltage Games, featuring the mysterious and quiet foreign prince Ren Shibasaki and my OCs
1. Chapter 1

I was so happy to have landed in Japan. No, the happiness level was far greater. In fact "happy" seems to be an understatement. Japan. The country of my dreams. Tokyo. Where I've always wanted to visit, even if it's just for a while. _It's still a dream…_ I took in a deep breath.

"I breathed my first breath of Tokyo air!" I said it loud enough for myself and a few passer-bys around. They chuckled and gestured towards me, and I felt acutely embarrassed, but that wasn't going to stop me from doing more silly tourist things.

Hmm, how did I get here? Flashback. My father had this Japanese business partner who became a good friend of his and that man decided to sponsor me to Japan, seeing how much I've talked to him about going to Japan in adoration. I didn't know he was that rich to, and he even arranged for me a school and place to stay in. For free. I would jump forever because I'm so darn excited for the things to come. I'm pretty sure I'm even shaking now. I took out my cell phone. Uncle Kobayashi told me to contact this guy by the name of Kunihiko, whom he claimed is his nephew or something and that I should address this Kuni guy as "uncle". _Okay…_ I thought to myself as I scrolled down my contact list. I'm not sure about this Kuni guy though, I mean, uncle? _Seriously? Please don't tell me I'm going to be living with an uncle…_

"Hello?" Oh, the call got through. I cleared my throat.

"Um, hello? Uncle Kunihiko?"

The other person on the line sounded surprised. "Uncle? And who might this be?"

I panicked for a split second. What if Uncle Kobayashi had forgotten to tell this Kuni guy about me beforehand? Where would I spend the night today?

"I… I'm Sakurai, from Singapore." My name wasn't exactly Sakurai, but Uncle Kobayashi gave me that name so that it will be easier for the local to remember.

"Oh… Oh! Sakurai-chan, from Singapore, was it? Oh, now I remember!" His tone sounded more jovial. Man, it was hard to keep up. I just picked up Japanese lessons a few months ago and I'm not exactly well-versed or anything. "Hmm," He continued. "Could you come over my place? It's called the Long Island Bar. I will send you the address shortly." He hung up before I could even say anything. Bar? Did Uncle Kobayashi not tell me I was to be 18 this year? Which means I'm not yet 18 years of age. Is this going to be legal? I bit my lower lip as I looked at the text message and hailed a cab.

I got off the cab and it drove away, behind me as I stared at the outside of the bar. This should be the place, I confirmed it as I check the message again. Yep, Long Island Bar. There were English words that says "Long Island Sports Dining Bar", so this definitely had to be the place. I wanted to be so sure about it, because I only arrived like an hour ago and I have no relatives at all here, I wouldn't want to be kidnapped and—

_No,_ I shook my head. It's a good and happy thing to be here, I shouldn't let this bad thoughts flood my mind. I was about to take a step forward and enter the bar when someone called me.

"Are you going in?" The voice sounded cheery. I turned to look at him, and my heart skipped a beat. He looked young and cute, with sandy brown curly hair and huge eyes. He smiled at me. I wasn't sure how to react!

"Um!"

"Hmm, but don't you look a little too young to enter bars?" He looked at me inquisitively. "But it doesn't matter right? It's a good thing to look young! Come on in!" He opened the door for me, grinning. Embarrassed, I walked in before him, muttering a soft "thank you". Indeed it probably wasn't legal for me to enter bars, but—

Wait, could that guy be Kuni? I turned back to face him sharply. "Are you Uncle Kunihiko?" were the first clear words I managed to say loudly to a guy so charming such as he.

"Uncle? I'm pretty sure Kuni isn't that old to be one… But he's in here somewhere." He smiled at me again, before shouting real loud. "Hey! Kuni! Someone's here to find you!" My heart beat fast, very fast. _Who was this Kuni guy and how does he look like and how old is he and what is he like_ were all running through my mind each step I take. I could hear his voice, which I identified as being the most similar to when I spoke with him on the phone.

"Sakurai! Why, it's a pleasure to see you!" He beamed at me and gestured for me to sit down. I stared at me, jaws dropped. He didn't look as old as I thought he would be, maybe late twenties? And, the way he's dressed, it doesn't seem like he was the CEO of some bigshot company or anything! Uncle Kobayashi told me that if I needed money I could go to Kuni directly. "You look cute, too cute! How old are you anyway?" He teased, getting me juice.

"I'm turning 18 this year." I felt my face getting hot.

"What?" The guy I met earlier exclaimed in incredulously loud tones. "So you're underage?" I nodded meekly.

"Yuta! You're scaring her!" A lady, with long brown curly hair slapped the guy on the back, to which he responded by wincing. I could only stare.

"S-Sorry…"

The lady smiled at me. "Nice to meet you, Sakurai… Was it?" I nodded again. "My name is Nadeshiko Misami, but just call me Misa-chan." She winked at me.

"Misa-chan? Shouldn't she call you Misa-san instead, seeing that you are older?" Yuta said teasingly, only to receive a punch on his head. I laughed a little. It felt a little like watching an anime in real life. Yuta groaned, and then looked up at me. "My name is Kajima Yuta, I'm 26 years old this year, and I work as a comedian." He smiled again. "Since you're new here I bet you haven't heard of the Fukumimi Duo? I'm the tsukkomi half of it." I shook my head politely. Heck, I don't even know what he's talking about! I made a mental note to add those bizarre words to my dictionary. Misa sat next to me. "I'm working too, as an accountant, and I'm Kuni's girlfriend!" She seemed excited when she mentioned about her being Kuni's girlfriend. Kuni just shrugged lightly. Two men came up behind him too.

"Hey Kuni, is this the person you're talking about?" One man, with messy black hair and a dress shirt gazed at me sexily. "She looks… Young." I swear I saw something glimmer in his eye. Who are these people and why are they here and how do they know me? The other man, more smartly dressed and more decent looking, gave me a friendly smile. "Don't mind him, Saeki is always like that. My name is Maruyama Takao." He held out his hand for me to shake, which I took it shyly and gently, and Saeki made another comment and I flushed. What's wrong with this guy? Not that I hate him or anything, but teasing me when we've only just met is just too sudden!

"Sorry I'm late!" Someone called out too. I could hear one… No, wait, two pairs of footsteps coming towards us.

"Yamato! Ren! You guys are late!" Kuni looked annoyed.

"Well I was late because you told me to get these spices for you at the last minute!" Yamato said spitefully, but somehow he didn't seem to be that mean towards Kuni. That Ren guy only kept quiet, but I swear he looks like an angel. Do you know I've always got a thing for blonde Asians? I stared at him for quite a while, and then his eyes moved to meet mine, followed by a frown.

"What are you looking at?"

"N-Nothing! I'm sorry…" I mumbled an apology. Crap, what was I thinking? Argh that was so embarrassing! Uncle Kuni laughed again, before saying things in a more serious tone.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, Sakurai, I want to tell you something…"

So Kuni had introduced every single one of them, down to the very last detail, but the only thing I remembered is…

"You want me," I exasperated. "To stay with… One of them?!" I almost screamed. It's bad enough that I'm here alone, but then I have to live with a stranger, someone I just met?! I'm underage too, for goodness sake! Kuni then said many things about the problems these guys faced and that only I could help them, but the only thing I remembered was that he somehow threatened me, no, threatened isn't the right word. He was saying that I have to go and stay with one of them because they'll be the ones providing meals and shelter for my whole entire stay in Japan. I gaped at him. I know I looked stupid, but this situation was stupid too.

"How about it?" Kuni raised an eyebrow cockily at me. I was speechless. Kuni assured me that they were all good guys who won't lay a finger on me (but I wasn't sure about Saeki though), but even if I have come to accept the fact, I couldn't just pick one!

"Oh, oh! How about letting me choose?" Misa offered, looking at me brightly. I shrugged a little. At least I won't feel bad rejecting the other four this way. Misa looked thoughtful as she scanned each and every one of them, including Kuni. I just sucked on the straw and my juice.

"Ren! You're perfect for her!" Misa exclaimed, pointing at the blonde angel. I was about to choke, but thankfully no one realized that… Hopefully. He looked uninterested and bored as he poked the ice with his straw. _Misa-chan… Are you sure…?_ I couldn't believe this. This guy seems difficult to communicate with. How am I supposed to live with him for two years or so?! The rest of them were protesting a little, but Kuni pulled me up from my seat gently and shoved me to Ren. "Now, now, get going, you two! Ren, show her the way, will you? And be sure to treat her nicely!" I bumped into him lightly, and then I hugged my backpack to myself, muttering "sorry" again. He didn't seem to care or even heard me, as he nodded at Kuni and walked away. Quickly, I bowed to everyone else and tried to catch up with him, pulling my luggage along.

We were walking down the streets for 15 minutes already and things were getting a little too quiet and awkward for us. If we keep this up, it will be the same as living by myself, alone, throughout this two years! But, I just can't start a conversation, I'm too shy to! I— I looked at my left hand as I felt the luggage becoming lighter. Goodness, could it be? Ren was holding my luggage for me!

"Because it looked heavy." He said impassively, as if sensing my thoughts.

"Oh, no, I couldn't—" I tried to take it away from him but his fingers wouldn't bulge, and he only walked faster, ignoring me.

"We're here." Ren mumbled and opened the door to his house. It was a posh condominium, I was pleasantly surprised. I bowed slightly as I stepped inside. It didn't look like a bad place to stay in—

Oh. My. God.

I stared in shock as I saw the state of the house. It was barely furnished, did he just moved here or something? "Feel free to use any of the appliances." Ren said again as he locked the door from behind.

"Did you just moved here?" I asked, looking at me. He shook his head.

"I've lived here for 10 years." _T-Ten years?!_ I felt my insides scream. Will wonders ever cease? I looked around the room. If anything, there were lots of potted plants growing near the skyscraper window. I walked towards them. _He must really liked plants, oh, this one's withered…_

"It's dead." I turned around, only to see him scowl.

"Oh, right, why don't you move it away or something?" I said politely. He didn't say anything. "Um, in any case, I think it's sad to leave it here like that, so why don't I water it every day for you?"

"It's dead." He said. Although I thought his voice sounded more dead than the plant.

"Ah, but it doesn't matter right? I mean—" grooooowl. Aw crap, was that my stomach? "I-It'd be nice if there was something to eat…" I laughed nervously.

"Thanks."

_Huh?! Thanks?!_ I stared at his back as he shifted my luggage to the side. Oh well, guess I'd be making dinner… I walked over to the kitchen, opening the cardboards and fridge, only to find that it's empty… And then I reasoned with him for a while, which was futile from the start and so I decided to go to the supermarket and buy something to eat.

"Can you come along too? Because I don't know the way…" I sounded pathetic, but he didn't even move.

"I don't feel like it." Came his cold reply. I felt disappointed, but I know arguing with him will maybe make things worse. I didn't want to spend my first day here picking a fight with someone. Maybe I should have chose someone else myself? Shoulders slumped, I walked towards the door.

"In that case, I'll be asking people around. I'm off." I can't help but feel sad. It was evening, which meant that the sky is getting dark. I hope I do know my way around, somehow.

I managed to get some cup noodles from the supermarket, but only because I didn't know how to cook. I was about to head home when I realized…

I don't have the keys

I don't think I know the way back

It's too expensive for the cab

What was his address anyway

God damn what is his number

I'm a screwed hobo tonight

I stood in the streets where cars zoomed past me, almost bursting into tears. How could this happen? And to think everything was well a few hours ago? I felt a tear or two coming out, and then a pat on my shoulder. I whirled around, thinking it could be some drunkard inviting me home. I was prepared to fight him, my mood was bad. And if he attempted to steal my cup noodles I will thrash him real bad.

"R-Ren?"

He held up the keys to my face. "I forgot to give you my spare keys…" I was so relieved I clutched his hand, although my intention was to take the keys but I was overwhelmed with emotion. He was startled at the sudden touch of my hand, to my obliviousness, and tried to squirm out of my grasp. I looked at him, taking a deep breath, and then bowed to him.

"Thank you so much for coming here to find me!" I closed my eyes and said it, before lifting my head up again. He looked nonchalant and said to me, "I didn't think you would find your way back either…" He turned around and said a few things under his breath, but I was too busy inspecting and admiring the keys I was given.

"And if you're not coming back, it would be trouble…"

"Huh?" I spoke up suddenly. What did he just say? It was kind of inaudible. He frowned at me and shook his head, dismissing it. Shrugging, I slipped my keys into my pockets and picked up the huge bag of cup noodles. I know it was unhealthy to be eating cup noodles every day, but I could at least store these at home so that I needn't go out and buy food if I were hungry. Of course I'd let Ren have some too. Looking around, I tried to memorize the street names and shops. If I remembered correctly, Kuni sent me a message on getting to my school through public transport, and there should be a bus stop near Ren's condominium.

We've reached home, and I took a bath soon after. I felt so refreshed and energized. It was around 8PM, and it's still pretty early. Oh, that's right! I forgot to boil water for the noodles! I rushed out of the bathroom, only to find Ren sitting on the couch staring into space. Was something wrong? I felt that I should ask, but I was afraid.

"R-Ren?" I spoke up meekly. He didn't respond, so I walked over and shook his shoulders lightly. He blinked a couple of times before looking at me emotionlessly.

"What is it? I was sleeping…" He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Ah, he looked so adorable while doing that, I couldn't help but stare. _He must be good to hug… Wait, what's with this sudden thought?!_ I shook my head slightly, and then said to him, "I will be making some cup noodles, would you like one?"

He looked at me earnestly in the eyes. "Thanks."

"N-No problem…" I mumbled, moving clumsily to towards the kitchen.

I carried the two cup noodles out into the living room carefully. Ren was sitting down there, watching TV, then eyeing me. I sat on the side of the table and as I lift up the lid of the cup noodle, and he sat opposite me.

"Itadakimasu!" I smiled at him, and dug in. He was just staring at the noodles, frowning. "What is it?" I asked, swallowing my noodles. If anything, cup noodles tasted great. Or maybe he wasn't used to cup noodles?

"There're broccoli inside." He said sarcastically, poking at the veggie with his chopsticks.

"Ah… What about it?" I inspected the broccoli. "There's also chicken inside too."

"I don't eat broccoli…" He turned his head away in disgust. "You can have mine. I'm not eating anymore." Technically, it was mine. I bought it with my own money. I thought angrily in my mind. I was getting quite impatient with him. If anything, I certainly didn't choose to live with a spoiled brat like him. I sat down, staring at his cup noodle sadly, wondering what to do with it. It would be a waste to throw it away, but I couldn't possibly finish two! Alright, alright, I will just starve myself for breakfast, if that's the case. I reached out to take his cup noodle but—

"Itadakimasu." He said quietly and begin to eat. I was quite shocked, I mean, what?

"I thought you didn't liked broccoli." I said sullenly. On the other hand, I was relieved he ate it in the end. He should at the very least have something to fill his stomach with. He didn't respond again, and shortly after, he finished everything.

"Gochisousama." He said in the same monotone, putting down his chopsticks. I still hadn't finished mine!

"You ate everything…" I stared in disbelief. And this was the guy who claimed he hated broccoli.

"I held my breath." He said simply. I finished mine in a hurry and stood up to clear the trash. He offered to clear his himself though. I felt awkward being around him, and together we washed our utensils and cleaned the place up in silence. Was he ever like this with other people, or was it because of me? I can't help but admire how beautiful he looked.

"Do you want to sleep now?" Ren asked me sleepily, going up the stairs. I figured that I should settle down in a room first, so I nodded and followed him.

"Um… There's only one room here?" I looked at him as I asked. He looked at me and said flatly, "I live alone." _Hang on, was I supposed to share a room with him? Uncle Kuni! You'd promised…_ I started to feel nervous. Is Ren going to do something to me? _He's not a pervert right?_ He led me into the room, and I could only see a king-sized bed. I swallowed hard. I was prepared to take him down if he touched me tonight. He opened his closet and pulled out a futon, which I assumed was for me to sleep in. _Oh, so we're not going to sleep on the same bed…_ I sighed softly. He then looked at me.

"You can take the bed."

I blinked blankly. "No, I can't do that! I think I will just sleep on the couch downstairs."

"I can't let a lady do that." He frowned slightly. No, I wasn't going to share even a room with a guy!

"No, I have lots of homework to be done, so I think it would be more convenient for me to use the living room instead." And then I went on to explain to him why I should sleep on the couch, and in the end he kind of reluctantly agreed to my request. I bid him good night and went down the stairs as quietly as I could. Yawning now, I did feel quite tired. I laid on the couch, hugging one of the pillows to my body and I snuggled comfortably. I'm just going to sleep for a while before studying Japanese later in the night…


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up because I was feeling a backache from sleeping in the same position for a long time. I couldn't toss and turn as freely as I could on the bed, seeing that the couch was rather small. It's morning already? I yawned and stretched, reaching out for my phone to check the time. My blanket fell out from my body as I did so. Strange, when did I even put a blanket on myself? And then it hit me.

Ren.

Looks like he wasn't that bad of a person as I thought him to be… I folded the blanket and placed it neatly on the couch. It was Sunday. I remembered waking up early every Sunday morning back in Singapore just to go to church. It was different now. Truthfully I kind of feel empty for some reason.

"Good morning." Ren…

"Good morning!" I tried to sound as cheerful as I could. Today, I want to start everything right, all over again. I want my days spent in Japan to be happy and full of laughter. I want to be better friends with Ren.

He blinked at me, looking surprised. "Wash up and get dressed. We're heading over to Kuni's for breakfast."

"Oh, about that…" I trailed off. "I'm afraid I can only join you guys later. I've got to go to my school to settle some paperwork."

Ren stared at me for a moment. "Will it take long?" There was a hint of anxiousness in his voice. I shrugged, "I don't know, I still have to find my way there somehow but I promise to come as early as I could." His eyes flickered to the ground, before meeting mine again, and he gave me a slight nod to acknowledge my words. He left the apartment shortly after, and I headed to the bathroom and washed up. I put on a casual t-shirt and skinny jeans, and wore a hooded jacket over my shoulders. I carried my bag which felt immensely lighter after I took out my stuff yesterday and filled in my documents. I decided to eat at Uncle Kuni's instead, not wanting to waste more time.

Mornings are cold in Japan. The weather was great, a cloudy day and the occasional cool breeze. I got to school easily with the help of some kind locals around the area. I must say, the Japanese are very enthusiastic and friendly when it comes to approaching them for help. Unlike my country, I sighed, smiling a bit. I got my paperwork done, and I was ready to head to Kuni's bar. My school was an international school, so it's less taxing on my Japanese reading, writing and speaking skills since lessons were sometimes conducted in English and there were even Caucasians enrolling there.

I hopped on the bus and managed to get a window seat. I plugged in to my music player and drifted into my thoughts. I'm starting to feel homesick. I wonder if it's alright for me to leave my family back in Singapore? I wonder how is everyone doing? Did I make the right decision to come here? Was I being selfish?

I got off the bus and walked down the shopping district leading to the bar. I hope Kuni won't be mad at me for having to come late, although with a valid excuse. I tidied my bangs as I entered the bar, wanting to look presentable.

"I must say, it was rude of your fiancée to be late." I blinked at the strangely dressed and unfamiliar man. He looked like a butler from the 19th century. Who was he? The next moment, I felt everyone else's stare fell upon me, except his. "What is it?" He asked, surprised, and then turned his back only to look down on me. Ren walked briskly to my side and took me by the hand. I was caught off-guard! My eyes widened at the sudden contact and his warm expression melted my insides. Just what is happening?!

"My dear Sakurai," He said in a gentle tone, sending shivers down my spine. What's with this mushy endearment?! "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to pick you up from school, and that you have to make your way down here by yourself. It must have been lonely without me, right?" I eyed him suspiciously. Lonely, yes. Without you? I don't think so. What is this? What's happening? I didn't dared to ask him, I know that something was amiss just by the appearance of this man. Ren leaned closer to my ear and whispered.

"Please," His hot breath tickled my ear. "Pretend to be my fiancée. I will explain everything later." I blushed madly, and I could only nod in obedience.

"_School_? Pardon my ignorance, but just how _old_ is your wife-to-be anyway?" This Daniel guy exclaimed, crossing his arms as he glared at me. I swallowed hard.

"I'm turning 18 this year, sir."

"How honest." I could hear someone murmur. Daniel's eyes widened too as he look too shocked for words.

"18?!" He said in incredulous tones. "So you're saying she's underage now?! My prince! Please do not be foolish! You cannot make such a rash decision!" _Prince? _I glanced at Ren. _What-?_

"I-I'm sorry if I had offended you in any way," I stuttered. Ren put an arm over my shoulders and pulled me close to him. "No, Daniel." He said sternly, although his face lacked the emotion. "I truly love Sakurai and I will marry her no matter what." _M-Marry?!_ My face was hot and steamy now, I feel like I could explode anytime. Daniel tried to reason with him calmly, but reasoning with someone as obstinate as Ren was pointless. Ren was getting impatient, and he pulled me out of the bar with him, and Daniel tried to stop him desperately.

"My prince! Please wait!" Ren ignored him, and only held my hand tighter. He was pulling me along even when walking down the streets. I kept staring at our hands and blushed, until he stopped and let go of me.

"I'm sorry," He said and I looked up at him. He didn't face me, so I was looking at his blonde hair. "For not telling you this earlier and getting you involved." That's right… Why was I even involved in the first place? But I felt that it had to be something important and urgent for him to have done such a thing. I was going to be patient for his answers. He took me to the rooftop of his condominium. I figured that this was probably the safest place to talk things out. Leave it to Ren when it comes to such things.

He explained quietly that he was a prince of a small European country, that he's working to develop a drug so that he could help his people who were not as well-off. He needed to buy some time and his research was almost complete. He looked at me with pleading eyes, hoping that I will understand. With such a sad look on his face, I can't reject him, can I? Besides, if I did reject him, where will I stay? What will Uncle Kuni and everyone else think about me? I will feel that I'm letting everyone down, even Uncle Kobayashi. I felt uneasy, though. I was messing around with the real king and queen, and if this got exposed, I will be deep trouble.

Biting my lower lip gently, I shuffled my feet and stared at the ground. "I will… Do my best…" I know I sounded uncertain, but I was playing with fire. I'm not a risk taker like that. Ren stared at me seriously. "Are you sure?" He asked, doubting me. I took a deep breath and gave him a firm nod, smiling to reassure him. I wasn't sure if I was faking that smile, or was it due to habit? Ren looked at me for a while, before returning his version of a smile. His gentle and charming smile. At that moment, all my worries seemed to have disappeared.

"Thanks."

There was no turning back now, huh?

_Grooooowl._

Ren laughed at me, making me abashed. "D-Don't laugh! I've not yet eaten breakfast and lunch…" I said in a sourly but shy manner. Ren looked handsome as he laughed, his laugh was so natural, so light-hearted and up-lifting. I've never seen this part of him before.

"Let's have lunch together then. It will be my treat, as a way of thanking you." His usual expression returned, but I swear I saw the corners of his lips curl up. My heart beat faster now. Just the two of us? Is this a date? Are we supposed to start acting now? What's with this happy feeling inside of me?

I fell asleep on the couch again, it seems. My phone alarm on the coffee table vibrated furiously. I set it an hour and a half before school starts. I turned the alarm off and dragged myself to the bathroom, yawning as I did.

I washed up quickly and got dressed into my new uniform. It was a navy blue blazer with gold buttons and the school logo was embroidered on the left, on top of a casual dress shirt and the school's p.e shorts. Once I was done, I decided to make come cup noodles for myself. Ren took me to a fast food restaurant yesterday, because he says it's nearby and he wants to go home early, but I think he just wants to try fast food for once? He was unfamiliar with ordering of the food so I had to do it in his place, but he paid me although I didn't actually want to take his money. The smell from the kitchen was great! I took another whiff. Oh my gosh, did Ren actually wake up this early just to prepare breakfast? My heart warmed up at this thought as I walked into the kitchen and—

—stumbled at the entrance. W-W-Who is this tall guy with long hair in the kitchen and messing with the pots and pans and wearing a butler's clothing—?! As he turned around, realization hit me.

"Good morning, miss Sakurai. Forgive me for not informing you earlier that I have moved next door and that I will be in charge of preparing your meals and the state of the apartment. I assumed you didn't sleep well? Seeing that you're sleeping on the couch instead of with my prince." He said sarcastically, folding his arms. Crap, was he suspecting something? Okay, then the most sensible thing I could think of is…

"Oh, well it's because I had to stay up late to finish up some assignments but I ended up sleeping on the couch." I tried to sound convincing. Daniel looked very menacing. I know he hates me but… I didn't ask for this!

"Good morning." Ren entered the kitchen too, yawning. He stared at me from head to toe. I saw that he was already dressed in usual clothes. D-D-Do I look weird in Japanese school uniforms? I shifted uneasily. There was then this awkward silence.

"Good morning, my prince. Did you sleep well last night? Breakfast will be ready in a minute, so please wait in the living room as I bring it out to you." Daniel said in his most polite tone, then to me, he said, "I have also prepared breakfast for you too, miss Sakurai. Would you be so kind to wait outside with my prince?" I was startled by his sudden kindness, but nevertheless I thanked him with the same courtesy.

Ren sat on the couch, watching the news on TV. He glanced at me for a while as I took a seat next to him. "You're going to school today?" He asked flatly. "Yeah," I said with a nervous laugh. "And you?" Ren fixed his eyes on the TV now. "I'm going back to the university to continue with my research." That's right, he's almost finishing with his findings of the new drug, isn't he? His compassionate heart for his people touched mine as well.

"Do your best." I smiled, looking at my feet. I guess I wouldn't mind helping someone like him, regardless of the risks. Here is the guy who just plainly and earnestly wants to help his people. I could somehow see his passion and drive, it was admirable.

Daniel called us to the dining table and laid out a couple of mouth-watering dishes. I was literally drooling! Broccoli pasta, cream of broccoli, broccoli ice-cream… They were such interesting dishes! Do they often dine like this back in Ren's country? "It looks delicious!" I blurted out, and sat down eagerly. Ren, on the other hand, gave broccoli the evil eye. "Ren," I said to him encouragingly. "Let's eat!" He stared into my eyes for a while, before giving in. Daniel looks satisfied at this, but Ren added, "Only because Sakurai told me to." That made me choke a little, but I was careful not to let anyone notice.

We finished everything and I gave my tummy a small pat. Nothing beats a good meal in the morning to make such a good start! I was wearing my knee-high socks and shoes when Daniel spoke up just as we were leaving.

"My prince, you have forgotten to kiss your fiancée before you go!"

_Kiss?!_ I gulped nervously. Ren glanced at me, then turned his head away, scowling. "I'm in a rush. Let's go, Sakurai." He dragged me out of the house again, with Daniel calling him desperately. I sighed. Was I expecting him to kiss me? I hope not. He let go of my arm when he was sure we were out of Daniel's sight.

"Sorry, I didn't expect him to move right next to us." He muttered. "Looks like we will have to continue with our act even at home." He looked at me for an answer. "Ah… it's alright." I said while putting a hand over my head. It doesn't seem like I have the option to refuse, anyway. He stared at me, unspeaking, but something feels wrong.

"Oh, crud! I'm going to be late for school!" I exclaim before running to the opposite direction. "See you in the evening!"

"Your… Skirt…" Ren called out to me, but I couldn't hear him.

I went back home in the night. Daniel was getting grumpy and said something about 'girls shouldn't stay out so late especially since I was a minor'. I sighed as I put my bag down on the couch and slumped into it. "Miss Sakurai, are you listening?" Daniel put a hand on his forehead. Am I such a headache for him? I sighed heavily. Ren walked into the living room now.

"Anyway, how was school today?" Daniel asked with little interest. Ren's eyes flashed as he looked at me.

"…" I didn't want to say it, but… "I got detention today…" Daniel must be thinking that I'm a bad student now, right?

"Is it because you didn't wear the skirt to school?" Ren asked me, and I jolted. _How did he know?!_ He sensed my thoughts, and continued. "I was going to tell you about it but you ran off already…" That's right, anyone would have been blind if they couldn't tell I was obviously not wearing the school skirt.

"How unfortunate indeed." Daniel shook his head in disapproval. "I regret to say that I will be going to the convenience store to buy some daily necessities my prince requires." He bowed and left the house swiftly. _You didn't have to rub it in…_ I didn't say anything. I was thinking.

I miss everyone. I want to go back. My insecurities flooded in. The teacher was making spiteful remarks about my attire and I received verbal bullying from some of the tough guys there. I was to stay behind after class alone and did math until the school closes. I felt that I didn't make any friends today, and people will probably shun me now. I waited until it felt like Daniel was quite far away by now. I wanted to walk out of the house, but Ren took me by the hand, pulling me, stopping me.

"Where are you going? If Daniel sees you outside now—"

I wanted to tell him that I don't care, but I don't want to sound like a spoiled brat. I wriggled free from his grasp and ran out of the house. Quickly, I took the lift down and realized that my wallet and phone was in my bag. I couldn't just go back and take it and then go down again. Stepping out of the building, I thought to myself again. I've always wanted to try this, running as a way to forget my problems. I ran through the districts, and to the park. I ran and ran until I felt better. The irony was that I felt terrible afterwards because my breathing were in labors and I could barely feel my feet. I've never been the exercising type though. Guess everything was a new experience here. I l sat on the park bench and threw my head back. God I felt so dizzy, I think I will spend the night here. I closed my eyes and tried to rest. Remind me never to try this again.

"Are you feeling much better now?" I forced my eyes open, only to see Daniel looking down at me, his head held high. "How did you know I was here?" I asked, too tired to have any emotion in my words. Daniel simply smirked.

"You were running down the district just as I came out of the convenience store. I was going to give you an earful for going out so late but you seem to have a different intention for going out at this timing." Daniel explained, folding his arms. I guess he's expecting an answer from me?

"I'm trying to relieve stress."

"I see," He sounded more thoughtful. "In that case, please go back home early. My prince is waiting for you." Everything is all about him, huh? I feel so small, like I was nothing, like no one cares for me. This was all an act! When he's done, I will be all alone again. "My prince is not someone too hard to understand, he doesn't show it but I feel that he cares for you." Daniel added, seeing my hesitation. "I heard that women enjoy comfort from the one they love, but between you and my prince, words are just not enough. Even silence speaks a lot for itself, don't you know?" I look at Daniel with uncertainty.

"I know I may come across hard on you, but know that I mean well."

I smiled tiredly at him. "Thank you," His words meant a lot, I don't know why he should say that but, in the end I felt better and ready to go home.

I strolled home slowly, because I was tired and because I was afraid of what Ren might think of me. My head hung low as I kicked tiny pebbles from my path. Ren must be sleeping by now, I hope he is. I lift my head up so as to see where I was, and got a shock as I saw Ren standing outside of the building, looking at me. We both stared at each other for a while, before I finally relent and turned my head away. This was awkward. I'm feeling the chills now, possibly due to the wind and his stare.

"Welcome back." He had that sort of smile which made me feel so warm and bubbly inside. I felt my face heating up again, and I subconsciously put a hand on my cheek. "Come on in, it's cold outside."

Biting my lip and eye glancing at another direction, I said in a low voice.

"Thanks for waiting for me."

He blinked at me. "Thank you for coming back too." We held each other's gaze for a moment, but I broke it off and got into the lift quickly. We said nothing to each other during our way back to the apartment, but I was comforted just by being with him, in this peace. He didn't ask me the reason why I left, perhaps he somehow sensed it? His presence made me feel like he cared for me, that I was important to him. I know it's just an assumption, but _lie to me_. Ren was now fiddling with the keys and opening the door for me to enter first. I bowed slightly and stepped inside, taking off my shoes.

"Are you going to sleep on the bed tonight?"

"Bed? No, I don't think so, you can have it, I've got lots of assignments to do—" He came closer to me. T-Too close! And why? I panicked a little as he stayed in that position.

"You stink." He said emotionlessly. My hands trembled as I controlled myself not to strangle him. Self-restrain is a virtue, I kept reminding myself. _Why you little— and to think I was being nice to you a frickin' moment ago!_

I huffed and turned my back against him and took out my clothes from the luggage. So I stink, huh? Other than my elder brother, this is the first time a man said something like that to me! How insulting! And how could he tell such a thing to a lady?! "Grr…!" I growled as I showered. How maddening! I got out of the shower and wore my pajamas, a simple t-shirt and shorts. I blow dried my hair with the hairdryer, still fuming to myself, until I felt a finger poked my neck. Yelping, I turned and saw Ren with a peaceful expression.

"I like this." He said simply. I turned off the hairdryer and looked at him, appalled. This guy never fail to amaze me somehow. He likes my neck? Why is he being so straightforward with his words? It's almost like he never thinks before he says or does anything. And… How does he want me to reply to that?! He smiled at me. Was he expecting an answer from me? I put the hairdryer back in place and walked past his, brushing his arm a little because he was blocking most of the way.

Wait, he likes my neck? What does this mean? I stopped in my tracks, jaws dropped as I thought about it. Is this supposed to mean something sexual?

"You have to sleep in my room tonight." Ren said behind me, and it took about a second or two for him to stand in front of me now. "Daniel is going to suspect something if you're going to sleep on the couch over an extended period of time." He's… right… Wait. Why was he right?! I turned my head away, pouting a little. I was still a little angry at him… Not exactly angry but I don't think I can face him after what he said to me. "Are you upset about what I said just now?" Ren asked, his blue eyes staring. He took my hand gently, cupping it with both hands. "I'm sorry," He cooed. "Will you spend the night in my room now?"

"…"

Did I also mention that you can never refuse Ren's requests? I don't know if it has got something to do with his job, but there's always a basis to all his words.

In the end I slept in his room, on the bed and he on the futon below. I moved to the farthest end of the bed. I couldn't actually sleep since I didn't feel quite comfortable being in the same room as him. Heck, I thought that being in the same house as him was already quite unbearable, since he's like the prince of the angels with looks to die for and compared to him I'm like a boorish commoner whom nobody likes. It's actually quite stressful to even stand next to him in public, because there's such a huge contrast between the two of us. He's so refined, unlike me, I—

_Sneeze!_

I blinked. _Ren?_ I moved closer to where he was sleeping below. Is he sensitive to the cold? "Ren?" I called out softly to him. "Do you want to take the bed instead?"

All of the sudden he scrambled up to his knees, looking at me, flustered. "W-What is it?" I was startled.

"I forgot to turn off the lights." He got up and switched off the lights. Speaking of which, was that the reason why I couldn't sleep? Why didn't I notice that the lights weren't off? I face palmed myself as I laid back on the bed. I heard another small sneeze coming from him. Sighing, I said, "Ren, you can take the bed. I will move down to the futon instead—" Without warning, he climbed up onto the bed and snuggled up close to me.

"What are you doing? You're being too close!" I said to him, in an attempt to push him away. He wouldn't bulge as he stared at me, and me at him. Too close! His face was only a few inches from mine. My hands were on his chest, and I could feel his diaphragm moving up and down. Quickly, I retracted my hand and turned my back against him. What the, why was I touching him? No, no, I was trying to push him away. Yeah, that's it. That's gotta be it. He came closer to me and put his arms and legs around me. I'm exploding, I am. By now I was rendered helpless because I can't do anything about him and I was having a fever.

"You're so warm…" He whispered. _Please get off me…_ I shut my eyes tightly. I knew that I wasn't going to sleep tonight. How was I going to concentrate during school tomorrow…? "Ren? I can't sleep, please get off me." I managed to say, but it seems that he's already dozing off. I tried to shake him off me, it worked, but the next second he grabbed me, me facing him me, and pulled me to him. This time around my head was on his chest. I felt dizzy from all my blushing and I eventually drifted off to sleep.


End file.
